ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Purple/Transcript/1
TBA - Previous • Next - 2 (Shows Lionsgate logo) (Shows Saban Film logo) (The scene fades to the gray sky background where a raindrop was floating down the sky. Then, all of the other raindrops came floating down, as the camera pans down to New York City. The text "NEW YORK CITY, 1993" fades in, freezes for 3 seconds, and fades out.) (Scene zooms into a everyone putting on umbrellas before walking down the streets. The kids are jumping up and down in puddles at the park while their parents are talking. Everyone may have friends but except two. They were sitting in the back of their aunt and uncle's car. They are a ten years old twins who are an opposite. The boy's name is Cillian, he is what their parents called a Miracle Baby, and the girl's name is Lorcan, she is a social outcast who is abused by their parents.) Cillian: Where're we going, Uncle Monty? Uncle Monty: Your aunt and I were talking and we decided to send you two a nice orphanage called Happy Town. It's like an resort but for orphan children. We met this nice owner named Helga and decided to send you there to live. Aunt Grace: It's for the best. Your parents are gone, we couldn't raise you. We'll come in to look around. (Scene cuts to Happy Town Orphanage, Cillian and Lorcan walked out of the car and onto the entrance to the orphanage. Helga appeared in the gates. She is a fourty-one years old woman wearing glasses and casual bluish-green clothes and dress.) Helga: '''Hi, I'm Helga. Welcome to Happy Town. You must be Cillian, i heard that you're a Miracle, aren't you?'' (Cillian nodded and turns to Lorcan who's behind his back)'' And you must be Lorcan. Your Aunt and Uncle told me that you are the "girl". You know what I mean? (Lorcan was scared and nod yes.) '''Helga: '''Well, don't you worry. I won't go hard on you. Well come in. There's something you'll love as a hobby. Come in, I'll be inside in a few seconds. (The twins walked inside of the orphanage. Helga looks up at Monty and Grace as they nodded to her to go hard on her. Helga quickly shows her true natures as she walked back inside. Cillian and Lorcan sees the place a bit darker.) '''Cillian: '''Wait a minute, this isn't a orphanage! '''Lorcan: W...What is this place? Helga: 'This, my children, is your new home and the place to work! '''Lorcan: ' A Highly Criminal Organization?! '''Helga: '''These are the rules. Time is money. And money are these diamonds. And if you're not finding any, you're wasting my time and my money! So, get to work! (And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines. And Cillian and Lorcan too were set to work. As the scene fades out) ---- ''Lady Purple'' (Scene fades in Lorcan's foster home, when the text "NEW YORK CITY, 2001" fades in, freezes for 3 seconds, and fades out. Scene cuts to the bedroom, Lorcan, now eighteen, is sleeping in her bedroom after an all nighter. She lives with her nice caring foster parents, Officer Mike Marsh and his wife, Jessica.) '''Mike: Lorcan, Breakfast. (Lorcan wakes up, she put on her slippers and walked downstairs. Jessica's making breakfast. She holds up her frying pan. Mike's getting ready for work while Lorcan's entering the kitchen.) Jessica: '''Hey, Sleepyhead. Took us like an hour to wake you up. '''Lorcan: '''Sorry, I had to study for my exams. '''Jessica: '''You're working hard on your test on Monday, it's Saturday. A weekend for you to relax. Now, don't sound so surprised. I made pancakes, your favorite. '''Lorcan: '''Look, the special food, being extra nice to me, you guys don't have to do all this. '''Jessica: '''Of course we do. We found you at the alley, eight years ago. When you had nowhere to go, we gave you a home. You know how much we're sorry for the loss of your twin brother. '''Mike: Don't worry. Tell us. Lorcan: '''Okay, I'm gay. '''Jessica: That wasn't so bad. So, you're gay. (Kiss Lorcan in the cheeks) I got to get to work. Put the dishes in the sink for me, will you? Lorcan: '''Kay mom. (Mike and Jessica left the house, Lorcan put the dishes in the sink before sitting in the living room and watch TV. She holds the remote and change the channels. She hears a phone ringing and answer it.) '''Lorcan: Hello? Emmy: Hey, Lorcan! Remember me? Lorcan: '''Hey Emmy, what's up? '''Emmy: '''I'm just calling if you want to go see a movie. '''Lorcan: Sure. What movie? (Scene cuts to the movie theatre, Lorcan run to her best friend, Emmy. They've been best friends since they were in the same organization. They have something in common, they both lost their parents in a car accident, they love music and look up to the Power Rangers as their heroes.) Emmy: You alright? Lorcan: Sorry, I had to wash my face before leaving. Emmy: '''You're alright. '''Lorcan: So, what movie do you wanna see? Emmy: '''They're showing that Alien Zombie movie. '''Lorcan: '''Cool. Let's go in! (Scene cuts to inside of the movie theater. Lorcan and Emmy are holding their popcorn and drinks while they find their places to sit. They see Eliot, he is the high school bully who bullied Lorcan.) '''Emmy: '''If it isn't Eliot, the high school bully. '''Lorcan: '''Ugh. You were planning to have sex with me, you're out of luck. I'm a lesbian. '''Eliot: Yeah right. Now do me a favor and shut up. The movie's about to start. (Lorcan and Emmy came up with a good idea. To get Eliot kicked out of the cinema. Lorcan knows Eliot's phone number and dial it. When Eliot's phone number rings so loudly.) Eliot: Did you two do this? Emmy: No. Eliot: 'Okay. (Eliot turns back to watch the movie. Emmy winks at Lorcan to dial him again. This time, Eliot's getting annoyed.) '''Eliot: '''MOTHER FUCKER!! (The Manager walked up to him.) '''Theatre Manager: ' Excuse me. I'm the manager. 'Eliot: '''Good. ''(Points at Lorcan and Emmy) Escort them out! '''Emmy: '''What? We're just two innocent girls who're trying to watch the movie. '''Lorcan: '''It's true. '''Theatre Manager: '''I've had a lot of complaints about you two talking during the movie. I'm gonna need to ask you to leave. '''Eliot: '''This is an outrage! Ridiculous! (Eliot walked out in anger. Lorcan smiles at Emmy. She's proud of her for that prank.) (Scene cuts to JFK High, Lorcan and Emmy walked inside. They meet up with their friend, Jake Thompson.) '''Jake: '''I can't believe you girls done that to Eliot! '''Lorcan: That's what he gets for the abuse. Emmy: '''Yep. What a fucking perv. (Just then, they see everyone watching something on TV. Lorcan ran up to Maisie, Emmy's half-sister.) '''Lorcan: What's going on? Maisie: '''The Power Rangers! Both Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force teamed up! ( They watched the twelve Power Rangers fight Vypra, Quarganon, and the 5 Demon Warriors. After the Demon Warriors are destroyed, Carter fights Quarganon while Wes fights Vypra, but both Carter and Wes are easily outmatched. Carter draws the line when Quarganon unpleasantly says "It's been fun, but I've had enough" so he and Wes upgrade to their battlizers. As Vypra and Quarganon charge at the rangers, Wes leads Carter, Eric, Joel, and Chad to perform the final strike. The finishing blast finally destroys both Vypra and Quarganon. The 12 rangers pose as Vypra explodes in front of them.) '''Lorcan: Whoa. That's so awesome. Anyway, I gotta get going. See you at lunch. (Lorcan walked away from her friends and goes to her locker. She sees a beautiful girl. She's a cheerleader to the football team. Her name is Lucy Baine. She was accepted by her friends that she's also a lesbian. She smiles at Lorcan as she walked by.) (Scene cuts into the girls bathroom, Lucy looked at her reflection in the mirror. One of the cheerleaders, Brody, walked in.) Brody: '''You're in love with her, Aren't you? '''Lucy: '''Yeah. I heard the rumors that she lost her twin brother, eight years ago. '''Brody: '''How'd you know that? '''Lucy: '''My parents talked about it. Look, I have a huge crush on her for a long time! I'm embarrassed to confess. '''Brody: '''Why not get to know her? '''Lucy: '''Okay. (Emmy walked into the bathroom and wash her hands.) '''Emmy: '''Let me guess, Lucy, you're obsessed with Lorcan? '''Lucy: '''Yeah. What am I going to do? She is very cute and I don't know what to do! '''Emmy: '''Lucy, I got an idea. Why not buy her something? '''Brody: '''Yeah. And don't write your name. '''Lucy: '''Oooh, a secret admirer. Good idea. (Cut to the city, Lorcan's walking to work. She got the job at the coffee shop to earn money to go to college. She sees Lucy walking by the coffee shop.) '''TBA - Previous • Next - 2